Next-generation wireless networks will need to support diverse traffic types (e.g., voice, data, mobile-gaming), while providing high throughput rates over various, oftentimes changing, channel conditions. To achieve this, network devices may need to have the capability to dynamically establish different air interface configurations in an efficient manner. Accordingly, techniques for efficiently configuring air interfaces in wireless networks are desired.